


Let Them Hear You

by FindHappinessInMisery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hardcore Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Smut, Teasing, Whining, possible public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindHappinessInMisery/pseuds/FindHappinessInMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That cheeky attitude won’t get you what you want…” Harry slide his hand down Louis’ body and grabbed the already hard bulge. “And it looks like you want it pretty badly,” Harry commented with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mushybunny! I hope you like this since I tried to put in everything you requested :)
> 
>  
> 
> JUST TO BE SAFE: THIS IS FICTIONAL
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy bitches! xx

It was one of those special nights for Louis and Harry. A night where they were especially horny and feeling quite kinky. That’s why Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and was being roughly held against their bedroom wall at the moment. 

Louis grabbed two handfuls of Harry’s curls and crashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, filled with lots of tongue and teeth, but it was perfect. 

“Wanna do something fun tonight,” Harry asked as he kissed down Louis’ neck. 

“No, Harold. I want to do something boring.” Louis hissed when Harry bit the side of his neck particularly hard.

“That cheeky attitude won’t get you what you want…” Harry slide his hand down Louis’ body and grabbed the already hard bulge. “And it looks like you want it pretty badly,” Harry commented with a smirk.

Before Louis could retaliate, Harry put both his hands under Louis’ arse and hoisted him onto the bed. 

“Oh, so we’re being rough tonight?” Louis chuckled when Harry pinned his arms down and started spreading lovebites to every available part of skin. 

“Wanna tie you up, baby.” Louis could have came right then and there. Harry’s voice was so deep and gravelly when he was horny. As a response to Harry’s request, Louis nodded his head furiously.

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist yet again in an effort to draw him closer. Sometimes Louis felt they could never be close enough, even though every body part was lined up.

Harry made his way back to Louis’ lips and kissed him hard, with such an intense amount of passion that it had Louis gasping into the kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like only a second to whisper in Louis’ ear. “Get undressed for me baby, and I’ll be right back.”

Louis nodded again. It was all he could do; nod and follow Harry’s orders. This had Harry smirking. He loved when he could leave Louis speechless with anticipation.

Louis scrambled to take off all his layers of clothing as fast as he could, vowing never to wear tight pants again because they were basically impossible to take off when you were in a time crunch. Once he was free of clothing, Louis sprawled himself out in the center of bed, making himself open to Harry. Even though he felt a sense of vulnerability, he didn’t care when it came to Harry.

The curly hair lad was looking through their closet, and when he turned to face Louis, Louis could see that there were two ties in his hands. 

So, yeah, the tying thing was happening, great.

Harry slowly crawled up Louis’ body until he was sitting on his hips, staring at the beautiful boy underneath him. He bent down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before he grabbed one hand and carefully (but tightly) tied it to the headboard. Harry repeated the same thing with the other hand, but when he was done he got up off of Louis and made his way to one of the windows. Louis now knew exactly what Harry meant by wanting to have “some fun”.

Their room had four windows overlooking the city. It made it great for summer mornings and beautiful at night to see all the lights.

But the glorious scenery was the last thing on Harry’s mind. 

He started opening each window, one by one. The minute Louis’ felt the fall breeze he shivered, goosebumps rising off his skin. The goosebumps weren’t due to just the breeze, but also in anticipation for what was to come.

Harry striped down to his tight, black boxer briefs and crawled back over Louis again.

“You can’t be loud tonight sweetheart or else the neighbors will hear you.” Harry took Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently for a few seconds before releasing it in order to whisper in his ear.

“I want to eat you out until you’re begging for my cock,” Harry whispered with all the seduction in the world.

“Fuck.. y-yeah, just umm, yeah okay,” Louis babbled. What an awesome time to not be able to form proper sentences.

Harry made that ridiculous smirk again and kissed his way down Louis’ body, stopping once he got to the light dusting of hair below his navel. He kissed and sucked his way to each protruding hipbone, taking time to suck a purple bruise into each one.

“Haz, please get on with it,” Louis moaned.

Harry obeyed Louis’ command and grabbed his legs, placing them over his own shoulders. He peered down to Louis’ dusty pink hole and blew a stream of air on it, watching it flutter. 

“Please, Harry.” Louis let out a whine until Harry finally started giving him attention. Harry started by just nibbling around the tight rim. Louis was mewling under Harry’s mouth. He wanted more. So much more.

“Haz, baby, p-lease, I need your tongue.” whimpered Louis as quietly as he could. Again Harry obeyed Louis. He definitely didn’t waste any time pushing his tongue into the tight heat that was his boyfriend. Louis practically mewled under Harry’s ministrations. Harry was swirling his tongue around and around as he fucked Louis’ hole. He loved the heady taste that could only be described as Louis’.

“Oh my goddd, fuck! Harry, ugnnn.” Louis was going nuts now and his volume was increasing. This was almost too much. His cock lay on his stomach, leaking precum and looking an angry red. His hands were tied up, so he could literally do nothing about it.

Harry stopped tongue fucking Louis’ hole in order to scold him. “What did I say about being loud baby, huh?”

Louis whimpered at the loss of Harry’s wet mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Hazza, please, please don’t stop.”

“Shhh, sweetheart. I’m gonna make you feel really good in just a sec,” Harry said fondly. He loved when Louis was begging for him. He brought up his three fingers to Louis’ mouth to suck. “Get them nice and wet, baby.”

Louis enveloped the three fingers within seconds. He tried as fast as he could to get them soaked with his spit. He needed those fingers in him like.

“You look so good baby, so good for me,” Harry said as he pressed loving kisses on the inside of his thighs.

When Harry felt that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Louis’ mouth and used the first one to slowly trace Louis’ already wet rim. The smaller boy moaned angrily. He had had it with this teasing shit.

“Harry, please. Stop t-teasing me. I need your cock inside me,” Louis whispered as dirtily as he could. Harry seemed to sense his urgency and pushed two of fingers in instead of just one. Louis let out a soft moan and arched his back at the feeling. Harry picked up the pace and started curling his fingers against Louis’ walls. 

“You feel incredible, Lou,” Harry whispered, being mindful of the open windows. Louis was trying desperately to meet the trust of Harry’s fingers. He wanted the long digits to hit that special spot within him, but Harry was purposefully avoiding it. 

Louis was getting agitated as he continued fucking himself down on Harry’s fingers. “I don’t need another finger. I need you to fuck me with your big cock, baby.”

Harry’s cock twitched inside his boxers at Louis’ words. And yeah, Harry didn’t need to be told twice. 

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and stood between Louis’ spread legs. It took maybe ten seconds tops for him to take off his boxers and have his shaft covered in lube.

Harry lined his dick up with Louis’ hole, watching it clench and unclench. He bent over louis to kiss him sloppily as he pushed into Louis’ heat. He didn’t stop pushing in until his balls hit the back of Louis’ thighs.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry,” Louis basically screamed.

Harry put his one hand over Louis’ mouth and grabbed one side of his waist with the other. Only having given Louis a minute to adjust, he began ramming into his hole.

Louis was moaning loudly from underneath Harry’s hand. He couldn’t help himself. Harry was having trouble containing his own noises.

Harry was searching for Louis’ prostate. He knew he hit it when Louis let out a loud whine and arched his back. Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, which it made it hard for him to meet Harry’s thrusts, but Harry was doing quite nicely on his own. Louis’ moans and groans were getting louder and louder even with the help of Harry’s hand.

“Fuck this,” Harry said as he pulled his hand off Louis’ mouth. “Come on. Let them hear you baby.”

Harry placed his hands over Louis’ thighs and spread them apart as far as they would go. This gave him a deeper angle, which was confirmed by Louis’ when he hit that sweet spot straight on.

“UGNNN RIGHT FUCKING THERE BABY, H-HOLY FU-UUCK!” Louis was not holding back now. The slide of Harry’s cock was unbelievable and Louis felt so full. With every slam of Harry’s cock he felt a shiver up his spine and spread throughout his entire body..

“You like that, huh? Like it when I fuck you hard, baby?” Harry panted as he continued to rile Louis up. The fact that neighbors or people passing their flat building down below could hear them going at it was so hot.

“Harder Har--ry. S-shit. Ugnn, keep going baby. G-gonna cum.” Louis felt the heat rise in his lower belly. Harry felt it within himself too.

“Cum for me, Louis,” he demanded as he grabbed Louis’ leaking cock and stroked it at an inhuman speed. He pounded into Louis with so much force the headboard was hitting the wall.

A few more thrusts and Harry came straight into Louis’ destroyed hole. Louis felt the warmth of Harry’s load inside him and released his own all over their chests with a final shout.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis. He waited until his orgasm had passed to pull out, causing the boy underneath him to wince. He untied his wrists and immediately started rubbing them soothingly. The ties had caused Louis’ wrists to be red and raw so he kissed each one before going to the bathroom to retrieve a flannel. He wiped himself down and tried to clean Louis’ wrecked hole the best he could.

As he was closing the windows for the night he heard Louis get under the blankets and say, “Eh, that wasn’t that fun.”

Harry turned to face the smaller lad and found him smirking, holding the covers up to invite Harry to come and cuddle.

“Oh it wasn’t? Well I don’t know if you remember this, but it had to be pretty good considering that our deaf, 80 year old neighbor could probably hear you scream for my cock.” Harry smirked right back at Louis as he joined him.

“I wasn’t that loud...” Louis knew he actually was, but it’s not like Harry would ever complain.

“Go to sleep, you idiot,” Harry said fondly as he pulled Louis into his chest.

“I love you, you insufferable tease”

“And I love you, you ridiculously loud twat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it was my best, but hey, porn is porn ya feel me?
> 
> I seriously debated having a character named Old Man Jenkins in this (he would hear them and complain), but then thought it was a real boner killer thinking about the character from SpongeBob.
> 
> If you have a request for a prompt please comment it here or go to my work titled, I WANT PROMPT IDEAS, and comment there (I would prefer the latter because it's easier to stay organized)
> 
> Check out my other shit if you liked this!
> 
> Special thanks to everyone that read this! xx
> 
>  
> 
> ~Kimmy~


End file.
